thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape!
Trapped in the Sanctuary, Jonn struggled against his chains and managed to kick a boots off and knock over the Antimagic Device planted in his cell, breaking it. When the spellcasters in the adjacent cell felt the field go down, Azriel quicky dimension doored across the hall the Jasper's cell, where he used the lockpicks hidden in her hair to free her. The guard just outside happened to have her Crescent Axe, so he stealthy popped back out and stole it to get it back to her. Then Roddy and Ombre caused a fuss to distract the guard, and Jasper busted out and murdered the guard mercilessly. The gang sprung Jonn and Joan from the nearby cells, and when another guard came in to check things out, Jonn successfully murdered the shit out of them. Roddy altered into a guard and snuck around, finding Morgan and Vaala in another wing of the Abbey and Theo and Timur being held by Levi himself. He lured several other guards back to his friends, where Jonn and Jasper did several more really good murders. They also interrogated a guy who told then that Amari and the other clerics had been taken through a druid tree portal to some other location by Immanuel, who had delivered a speech about the orcs having a new god -- though he wasn't clear on who that god was. After Roddy smuggled Morgan and Vaala out inside his Handy Haversack and got all of the adults together, they set out to rescue their kids. Jonn and Roddy broke into an adjacent room while Azriel caused a distraction on the other side of the Abbey by setting fire to just everything, but unfortunately Levi picked Theo up and went to investigate himself. Roddy, still disguised as a guard, ran in to waylay him, and Azriel rallied the others to meet up and pen Levi in. Before they could get there, Levi saw through the trick and has his druid bodyguard blight Roddy. The rest of the gang charged in, with Jonn defending his brother, and Azriel beelining for Theo and dimension dooring her to safety. Everyone else stayed behind to fight Levi and his druid. Levi killed Roddy, cracking his head open. Luckily, Vaala rushed in to revive him, and he thought fast and used healing word to get his unconscious brother back on his feet. The gang piled onto Levi, and Ombre finally took him out with an immolation, reducing him to ash. Timur, who had tried to defend his cousin, was devastated and picked up Levi's weapon belt, but went along with the escape. Using Roddy's magic paints, the gang made a hole in the Sanctuary wall and fled into the forest, Sending to Azriel to meet up. Theo had panicked, and he'd had to magically put her to sleep to manage her. Despite the odds, they had managed to get all of their allies and all of their magic items away, and even killed a powerful enemy. Unfortunately, they still had no idea where Amari was, or what Immanuel was up to. Category:Session Recaps